In the reclaiming of materials from cable, as by stripping the insulation or jacketing, there are a wide variety of cables to be operated upon, including cables of different sizes, constructions and materials, which cables often require modification or adjustment of the stripping apparatus, or the use of entirely different apparatus. Also, prior cable stripping apparati have not been entirely satisfactory, in requiring substantial labor, as in pulling the worked sheath from the core, and in producing impure scrap as the sheath contaminates the core.
Also, current safety procedures require guards to protect operators from injury, which guards have heretofore impaired operator productivity and have added very considerably to the machine costs.
The closest prior art of which applicant is aware are U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,434,640 and 3,175,430.